This application is related to steering mechanisms for zero turn vehicles. Such mechanisms have generally relied upon a pair of individual controls to control two individual transmissions or transaxles for steering. Steering has also been accomplished with a steering mechanism and mechanical linkages. However, these mechanisms are complex and present challenges, especially in the area of control.